1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of generating power from naturally occurring heat energy without consuming fuels, and to the motors using the method. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of generating power by vaporizing a liquid in a pressure vessel using solar energy, geothermal energy or other types of naturally occurring heat energy, wherein the boiling point of the liquid is near the ambient temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power used by humans is mostly derived from combustion of fuels, which exacerbates the greenhouse effect and El Niño, threatening the existence of humans. Therefore, effective utilization of clean energy, such as solar energy, geothermal energy, or energy derived from hot springs or any other suitable heat sources, has been a long-standing goal pursued by many researchers. This invention has arisen from pursuing this goal.